


Drawble Week 10: Threads

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot Drabble Week 7 prompt: Tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawble Week 10: Threads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King without a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388786) by [aa_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aa_fic/pseuds/aa_fic). 




End file.
